Kid Buu (The Real)
his weak clone=this is a humillation |-|0.00000000000000000000000000001 Power=AHAHAHAHA |-|Base=This.........ends |-|Screw attack super kid buu=this is all your power....AHAHAHA |-|kid buu exaggerated=this made me weak |-|infinite absortions=imagine your character being absorbed Summary I can only say, that if you face him, everything and nothing is lost, even without facing him, you cannot do anything against him because he is:' 'aberrancy, 'abeyancy', 'acceptancy', 'accordancy', 'accountancy', 'adamancy', 'adiathermancy', 'adjutancy', 'aeromancy', 'aldermancy', 'alectoromancy', 'alectryomancy', 'aleuromancy', 'alomancy', 'anthracomancy', 'anthropomancy', 'appellancy', 'applicancy', 'arithmancy', 'arithmomancy', 'arrogancy', 'ascendancy', 'ascessancy', 'astragalomancy', 'athermancy', 'attendancy', 'austromancy', 'axinomancy', 'belomancy', 'benignancy', 'bibliomancy', 'blatancy', 'botanomancy', 'brillancy', 'brilliancy', 'buoyancy', 'capnomancy', 'cartomancy', 'catoptromancy', 'ceromancy', 'chancy', 'chaomancy', 'chartomancy', 'chiromancy', 'clairvoyancy', 'cleromancy', 'coadjuvancy', 'colluctancy', 'commorancy', 'compliancy', 'concomitancy', 'concordancy', 'conservancy', 'consonancy', 'constancy', 'conversancy', 'coscinomancy', 'couchancy', 'crystallomancy', 'dactyliomancy', 'dactylomancy', 'dancy', 'daphnomancy', 'delirancy', 'dependancy', 'deviancy', 'diathermancy', 'discordancy', 'discrepancy', 'disfancy', 'dissonancy', 'distancy', 'dominancy', 'dormancy', 'dubitancy', 'durancy', 'elegancy', 'enoptomancy', 'equiponderancy', 'equitancy', 'errancy', 'exorbitancy', 'expectancy', 'extancy', 'extravagancy', 'extuberancy', 'exuberancy', 'exultancy', 'faineancy', 'fancy', 'flagrancy', 'flamboyancy', 'flippancy', 'fragrancy', 'fritinancy', 'gastromancy', 'geomancy', 'gyromancy', 'habiitancy', 'habitancy', 'halomancy', 'hesitancy', 'hieromancy', 'hydromancy', 'ichthyomancy', 'imitancy', 'immoderancy', 'impeccancy', 'importancy', 'incessancy', 'incogitancy', 'incompliancy', 'inconsonancy', 'inconstancy', 'indignancy', 'indistancy', 'inelegancy', 'inerrancy', 'infancy', 'inhabitancy', 'insignificancy', 'instancy', 'intemperancy', 'intendancy', 'intolerancy', 'invigilancy', 'irradiancy', 'irrelavancy', 'irrelevancy', 'irritancy', 'itinerancy', 'jactancy', 'joyancy', 'latitancy', 'lecanomancy', 'liegiancy', 'lieutenancy', 'lithomancy', 'luxuriancy', 'malignancy', 'mendicancy', 'meteoromancy', 'metopomancy', 'militancy', 'miscreancy', 'mordancy', 'mordicancy', 'myomancy', 'nancy', 'necromancy', 'nomancy', 'obeisancy', 'observancy', 'obstancy', 'occupancy', 'omphalomancy', 'oneiromancy', 'onomancy', 'onomomancy', 'onychomancy', 'operancy', 'ophiomancy', 'oppugnancy', 'ornithomancy', 'orphancy', 'oscillancy', 'oscitancy', 'pancy', 'peccancy', 'pedomancy', 'pegomancy', 'penetrancy', 'pernancy', 'petulancy', 'piquancy', 'pliancy', 'poignancy', 'precipitancy', 'predominancy', 'pregnancy', 'preoccupancy', 'preponderancy', 'prevenancy', 'protestancy', 'protuberancy', 'psychomancy', 'pyromancy', 'rabdomancy', 'radiancy', 'rampancy', 'recalcitrancy', 'recreancy', 'recusancy', 'redundancy', 'regnancy', 'relevancy', 'reluctancy', 'repugnancy', 'resonancy', 'rhabdomancy', 'rhapsodomancy', 'romancy', 'sciomancy', 'secancy', 'sergeancy', 'sibilancy', 'sideromancy', 'significancy', 'spodomancy', 'squinancy', 'stagnancy', 'stichomancy', 'stigonomancy', 'subordinancy', 'subtenancy', 'supplicancy', 'survivancy', 'sycophancy', 'temperancy', 'tenancy', 'tephramancy', 'termagancy', 'theomancy', 'trenchancy', 'truancy', 'unchancy', 'unconstancy', 'undertenancy', 'vacancy', 'vacillancy', 'vagancy', 'vagrancy', 'valiancy', 'vallancy', 'verdancy', 'vibrancy', 'vigilancy' and the one that you have seen in dbz is an illusion that he created with just nothing of his power because he travels to anothers multiverses to destroy all the existence and noexistence ' ' Powers and Stats [System|Tier: The tiers don’t deserve him''' ' ' Name: formally it is called kid buu but to say its true name will erase you from all the omniverses and in all known ways and and that do not exist yet ' ' Origin: he is the origin ' ' Genders: ALLS ' ' Age: even his age cannot be represented in written form ' ' Classification: 'The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. The sciences, each straining in its own direction, have hitherto harmed us little; but some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of our frightful position therein, that we shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the deadly light into the peace and safety of a new dark age' ' ' Powers and Abilities: only needs his flickering to destroy you of all omniverses and if you are some that can be closer to 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ^ infinity (repeated infinity) infinity^0^infinity squared between zero of his power to be absorbed [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_Capability_Scale Attack Potency]:' '''even his weakest creation was free from worries and had fun with the destruction it caused, the same comparison that would be made with his power would be made with his personality, but even so you would have to stop existing so that at least nobody could understand ' [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed_Scale '''Speed]: even speedwagon is afraid [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength_Scale Lifting Strength]: even if the aleversal and memetic tier characters combined^infinity think of his strength, they would disappear [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]: If his blink erases you from the existence of all omniverses ....... pfff HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (repeated infinity) [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability_Scale Durability]: He overcomes immortality and regeneration and makes them look like garbage Stamina: never ends ' Range: all the existence dimensions, omniverses, fictional universes, fandoms, etc^infinite' ' Standard Equipment: don’t make me laugh again' ' Intelligence: even his intelligence goes beyond everything understood so far and is on ' an existential level that no type of being is able to reach Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: he just need to flicker or absorb you ' ' Others ' ' Notable Victories: he always wins, and if you want to challenge him, then try Notable loses: stalemates: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Beyond Tiers